Conventional training collars for the conditioning of an animal's behavior generally consist of an apparatus mounted around the neck of an animal. When the animal behaves in an undesirable manner, electric stimulation may be applied, thereby leading the animal to behave in a desirable manner. Such conventional training collars consist of a collar placed around the neck of an animal, a main body that generates electric stimuli which is attached to the collar, and may include an electronic receiver that receives signals from a remote control that can be used to activate the electric stimuli or may include a sensor on the main body that activates the electric stimuli based on the vocalization or movement of an animal. The main body is generally comprised of a housing made of synthetic resins, an electric device mounted inside the housing, a pair of electrode terminals protruding from the housing that contact the animal's body such as the neck, and a control knob that controls the strength of the electricity (i.e. voltage or current) flowing through the electrode terminals.
The electrode terminals of the main body are formed by processing a metal bar typically made of stainless steel in order to conduct electricity when in contact with the animal's body. The stainless steel metal bar on such conventional training collars is left exposed, which leads to problems with the aesthetics. Additional problems with conventional stainless steel electrode terminals include the inability of the training collar to fit securely around the neck of animals of varying sizes, costs of materials, assembly of multiple parts, and costs to manufacture. It would thus be desirable to have animal training devices that are aesthetically pleasing, securely fit around the animal's neck, have low cost to manufacture, are fabricated from inexpensive materials, durable, and are easy to assemble, among other desirable features, as described herein.